the day i almost lost my brother voltturi
by midnightlight12
Summary: this is when aro almost lost marcus when a young man named luse trys to kill him.


_**-apov-**_  
><em><strong>"i sat in my room holding sulpica smiling aro are you okay you look upset sulpica said i'm fine i answear i kissed her. then i can hear a scream a sad scream i jump out of bed and runs down the hall and their she was. my sister screaming looking down. i look down to find marcus on the ground beheaded. i hug my sister tight didyme it will be okay he'll be fine we all know you the body to ash he'll be back soon didyme nodded at that same second caius and the gaurds came running out. i look to the gaurds find whoever did this dead or alive i don't give a fuck go! now.i said to them as they ran caius and i started to take marcus to his and didyme room.a hour later marcus came back seeing didyme hug him and cry in his arms just made me want that BITCH who did this dead even jane and alec came in the room they told us that it was luse who did this FUCKING LUSE i yelled is he dead? i ask when no one answear me i FUCKING LUSE DEAD! i ask again. no aro he is not he got away jane ran tho me FIND HIM FIND HIM AND FUCKING KILL HIM THAT'S A ORDER!<strong>_  
><em><strong>jane and alec ran out of the room marcus are you okay i ask he nodded yes aro i'm fine marcus said.i nodded to him as sulpica walk into the room and ran to me.<strong>_

_**-mpov-**_  
><em><strong>"i was walking to my room after feeding i was halfway down the hall when luse came to me. he had that smile on his face like he did something or about to. i kept my eyes on him and when he past by i look forward again then i felt this pain the most pain i ever felt then it went black.-a hour and half later- i wake up seeing didyme aro and caius didyme hugged me tight crying in my arm. i try to clam her down and then jane and alec walk in the room. jane and aro were talking about luse yes luse the one who try to kill me aro was yelling IS FUCKING LUSE DEAD IS HE aro yelled. jane answear no aro he got away before we could get him aro growls FIND HIM FIND HIM AND KILL HIM aro look at me and said marcus are you okay? i nodded yes i'm fine.i hug didyme and kissed her when sulpica ran in and hug aro".<strong>_

_**-cpov-**_  
><em><strong>"me and my beautiful wife were in bed sleeping when i wrote up hearing aro yelling i ran to get the garuds.<strong>_  
><em><strong>and when we got their marcus was on the ground i look up to aro when he yelled FUCKING LUSE FIND HIM DEAD OR ALIVE!.<strong>_  
><em><strong>the grauds left doing as told me and aro start to pick up marcus and carry him to his and didyme's room. a hour later marcus wakes up didyme hugged him crying i pat marcus on the head. when jane and alec walk in i wasn't listening much so i didn't hear what they were saying jane and alec leave and sulpica runs in and hugs aro. luse is a dead man if the grauds don't kill him i will i smile and then aro said we all must be getting to bed we'll handly this in the morning. i walk back to mine and athenodora's room and get's back in bed with her smiling holding her close<strong>_

_**-apov-**_  
><em><strong>" -the next morning- we all wake up and ready we make it the throne room as fliex and alec brings luse in. i smiled yes good job boys i said to them i look to caius. caius i know you want to be the one to kill him i said moving my arms welcoming him to do the job. caius walks over to luse and said you desevred this you ASSHOLE he rips luse head off and smiles burn him i said i smiled then looking to marcus he was hiding it but i know he wanting to laugh. we all sat down as we waited for our meals to come when jane brings our food i smile hungry i ran to the young girls and bite into her she scream i drank her blood. being done with her i went for a seconed one a young male around the age 24 i bite him and drank his blood. i clean my self up and sat back down seeing the rest feed i started to think about my frist day as a VAMpire.<strong>_  
><em><strong>i was so hungry that i kill at less ten humans but still was so mind went back to what was happening when sulpica sat on my lap and kissed me smiling seeing my wife seeing my brother is alive and seeing caius was actally having some fun.<strong>_  
><em><strong>yup this has been such a diffened day."<strong>_

_**~my new story hope you like i been on the computer writing this for a hour and forty mins hope ya like~**_


End file.
